


Drifting On The Vapor

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Becoming a Pack [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd is good at fixing people. Boyd likes doing what he's good at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting On The Vapor

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to write, I'm having an off week. Also, title taken from Goodbye Young Tutor, You've Now Outgrown Me by Say Anything. Next part is Scott/Stiles, not sure when it will be posted.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Boyd sat up, pausing his workout routine as Scott stormed into the house, throwing the door shut behind him with a slam. Derek, Jackson, and Isaac were due back tomorrow, but in the meantime, the pack had been in and out of the Hale house as they pleased, though it was the first time Boyd had seen Scott show up. Scott walked into the living room, pausing when he saw Boyd sitting in the middle of the floor.

After a moment, Boyd sighed and got to his feet. He grabbed the towel he had placed on the nearby coffee table and slung it over his neck, mopping his face of its sweat as he approached Scott.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was here," Scott said. "I wasn't...scenting."

"It's fine, I really don't care," Boyd said. He tilted his head to the side. "Any specific reason you look like you're about to rip someone's throat out?"

Scott shoved a shaky hand into his hair, which was growing longer and longer. It made him look younger, not that that was really necessary. It would probably be best if he got a trim but Boyd didn't think Scott was there for his grooming advice. "Just. My dad. He's still hanging around. I told him to screw off but...he's hanging around the house again. I guess he and my mom are talking now and I just wanted to get...away."

"Right well, you're...pseudo-Alpha so you can do what you want," Boyd said. "I can leave-"

"No, no, no," Scott said, waving his hands hurriedly. "You're fine, I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Wanna join?" Boyd asked. "Working out burns stress for me. Maybe you'll feel better."

"I don't even know if I can keep up with you," Scott said, a small smile finally stretching his lips.    

Boyd could feel the tension draining out of the air and his shoulders loosened. He shoved the coffee table closer to the television to clear more area on the floor before sitting back down and tossing his towel on the couch.

"I've got 250 more sit-ups before I move to push ups," Boyd said.

"Dude, seriously?" Scott asked as he sat down beside him.

Boyd just snorted and set to work. Sure, doing that many reps was easy as a werewolf. It's why he did so many. He didn't know how else to make sure he maintained his muscles outside going until his muscles finally felt like jelly the way they did back when he was completely and totally normal. He glanced at Scott out of the corner of his eye.

Scott kept pace with him without a problem and there was a look of concentration on his face that Boyd could only recall seeing when they were fighting, not just training, but actually fighting for their lives. Boyd could feel the other werewolf's anger thrumming across their pack bond as the count in his head continued to rise. The moment he finished the last rep he reached out and smacked his hand against Scott's chest, stopping him from rising up to finish himself.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Seriously? All of you are stressed beyond belief," Boyd said. "We can all feel it, you know. You've been on edge ever since Derek left with Isaac and Jackson. It makes you really unapproachable."

"I'm not the Alpha. I'm not supposed to be approachable," Scott said, an angry huff escaping his lips.

"You're like an Alpha. Especially with Derek gone and Derek is hardly approachable. That's why you two work better together. You always have been the one people could talk to, except for lately," Boyd said. "I mean, I _did_ want to be like you, not Derek."

"So...what? Am I supposed to just never get upset for everyone else's sake?" Scott asked.

"That's not what I mean," Boyd said as Scott got to his feet and began to pace. "But you can't let yourself hold it all in. It makes you distracted."

"So what do I do?"

Boyd shrugged, resting his elbows on his knees. "Talk to someone."

"Like who? Stiles has enough on his plate as is," Scott said.

"You've got me. And Allison and Lydia," Boyd said. "And Derek too, once he comes back."

"I thought that's what the work out was for?"

"Okay, so yes, I am the first one to prefer working out to talking about my feelings, but Erica and Stiles need you at your best," Boyd said. "So talk to someone about all of this."

Scott leaned against the wall. "The thing is, it's not important. Just my dad showing up has got me all wound up and I...wish he didn't always get under my skin like this."

"Did he say how long he's going to stay? Or why he's even here?" Boyd got to his feet to sit on the edge of the couch.

"Something about too many unresolved deaths," Scott said. "The FBI is involved now."

"Well that...can't be good," Boyd said. "The Grossmans-"

"Won't be found. They're burned and buried," Scott said.

"That just means they'll hang around longer trying to find the missing bodies," Boyd said. "At least Stiles' dad is square with everything though. That's gotta help."

"Yeah, you're right. I Just don't like the idea of him prying," Scott said.

"We'll work it out. Once Derek's back, we can actually come up with a plan to deal with this," Boyd said.

"Too bad our version of dealing with things usually ends with people dying," Scott said, gaze dropping to the floor.

"We're not going to kill your dad, Scott," Boyd said with a raise eyebrow.

"I know, I know," Scott said. He ran his hand through his hair and began to pace once more. "But what's this about Erica and Stiles?"

Boyd took a deep breath and folded his arms across his chest. "They've been...slowly self-destructing ever since all that crap with the Grossmans. They're...doing better but none of us noticed in the first place and we really should have."

"Shit. I should go talk to Stiles," Scott said.

"Not like that you shouldn't," Boyd said. "If you go over there stressed out, you'll probably make it worse."

"Yeah, you're right," Scott said. A small smile worked its way onto his face. "You're pretty good at this whole calming people down thing. Maybe you should be the half-Alpha, not me."

"Nah, I'm not leader. I like my beta status just fine," Boyd said with a wide grin. "But I'm going to go check on Erica. You should stay and get your head on straight and then go see Stiles."

"I'll do that," Scott said. "Thanks, Boyd."

Boyd got to his feet and then clapped a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Not a problem."

 

-.-

 

Boyd hopped up onto the fence that ran alongside the edge of Erica's house. It was a practiced motion, one that led to him grabbing the windowsill of Erica's bedroom window to haul himself up and swing inside. Erica was curled up on her side, book in hand. She didn't move, too used to Boyd's constant coming and going to be surprised.

He shrugged out of his jacket and moved to lie next to her on the bed. Erica shifted to sprawl out across his chest.

"What's up?" she asked as she turned the page of her book.

"Just wanted to check up on you," Boyd said. "After two days ago...I wanted to give you some space, but I figured a little check in would help."

Erica shut her book and rested her chin on his chest. "You know me well."

Boyd rested his hand on Erica's back. He did know her well, that was true, but there was the small problem of the fact that he had no idea what to say to help. Her guilt wasn't as strong as the night he'd found her and Stiles out in the street. Despite her words, he still wasn't sure what to say to make it any better.

"I don't know if I do anymore," Boyd said after a few moments. "I'm trying to understand what you're going through but I can't."

"You don't have to know everything Boyd," Erica said, tugging herself up a bit to kiss his jaw. "Just having you here is more than enough. I love you, Boyd."

"Love you too," Boyd said, smiling down at her.

Erica chuckled and pushed herself up even further to press their lips together. It was a gentle kiss, but he could feel the tension in every muscle of her body, so much like the first kiss they shared when they were both so afraid of their own strength. Slowly, he placed his hands on her waist. They were steady weights, anchoring her to him, letting her know that she didn't have to be so tense, not with him. Never with him.

She relaxed, slowly, incrementally, and Boyd smiled against her lips. He got it now. That one reaction was all he needed to understand what Erica was going through, to understand that after fighting for her life over and over again, she didn't know her own strength anymore, didn't know if she could stop. That was why she wanted the wolfsbane in the first place. She needed it to feel weak again. Human.

Boyd pushed her back, keeping his touch gentle. "Maybe I still do understand you."

"Yeah?"

He slid his hand down to her thigh and then yanked, twisting them around so he was braced above her. "Do you still have that wolfsbane powder?"

Erica's expression fell and her gaze shifted to the side. "I...yes, I do. I haven't used it in the last two days or anything I just..."

"Do you want to though?" Boyd nudged her chin to make her look up at him.

"No...not anymore. I can't," she said. "I just don't know how to be...human anymore. I feel like I'm losing that side of myself and that scares me."

"You're not," Boyd said. "I promise. I'd be the first to tell you, and if it wasn't me, then Stiles would."

"I know that, really," Erica said, placing her hands on his chest and curling her fingers in his shirt. "I'm just...freaking out is all."

"Do you still want space?" Boyd asked. "Time to spend with your family and feel normal again?"

"Yeah, maybe," Erica said. Her lips twisted into a frown. "Is that bad? I love you all so much but, I have my family still and everything has gone to such shit with them since all of this started."

"It's fine. I understand," Boyd said. "But no more of that going out and getting yourself hurt crap. I can't let that happen to you."

Erica nodded. "Yeah, I promise."

Boyd eased off of her, letting her sit up and fold her hands in her lap as he moved off the bed entirely. "You'll call me if you need anything, right?"

"Yeah," Erica said. She hesitated a moment and then got to her feet, heading for her dresser where an old jewelry box sat. She cracked it open and pulled out a small plastic bag that she tossed at Boyd before folding her arms across her chest and hunching in on herself. "That's the last of it. You should...get rid of it or something. Better to remove the temptation entirely, yeah?"

"Yeah," Boyd said. He shoved the bag in his pocket and then stepped forward, grabbing her arms to tug her close so he could wrap her in a hug. She was so much smaller than him and she fit neatly in his grasp. He'd always loved that about her. How she was so strong, and yet so willing to be vulnerable in his grasp, to be protected. "I'm just a phone call away, you know that. I'll have Isaac call you when he gets back too, just to check in."

She nodded into his chest and then pulled away. "I'll talk to you in a few days."

Boyd kissed her forehead and then headed out of her window. Erica could handle herself, he knew that. Sometimes she just needed a little push.

 

-.-

 

Boyd was nearly home when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, frowning at the unrecognized number before pressing the green button and holding it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Boyd, it's Danny. I got your number from Scott," Danny said.

"Oh, okay, hi," Boyd said. He came to a halt and leaned up against the telephone pole. "What's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"Uh, no not really. Something wrong?"

"I just need someone to talk to about pack stuff and well...normally I'd ask Jackson but he's not here and I don't want to bug him. You mind if I swing by? You can just text me your address," Danny said.

"Yeah, you can, but why don't you just ask Stiles?" Boyd asked.

"He's kind of the person I need to ask about," Danny said.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, I'll text you my address. See you in a bit."

"Thanks, man."

Boyd hung up and sent off a quick text before continuing on his way home. It was weird, being contacted by Danny. Of course, it made sense. After everything they had all been through, it made sense that they were all reaching out to each other, making sure everyone else was still there, was still okay, and that they were still there to lean on. Boyd wasn't used to having so many people lean on him though, not that he minded. It was nice, being needed.

Only his siblings were home when he got back and they were in the basement playing video games, so Boyd hung out in the living room until Danny's car pulled into the drive and he knocked on the door. He opened the door and gestured for Danny to step inside, unable to help but notice how tense and awkward Danny's body posture was.

"Uh, hi," Danny said. "Is anyone home?"

"Just my little brothers. They're downstairs though, don't worry about it," Boyd said. He sprawled out on his couch and folded his arms over his chest as he looked Danny up and down. "What's up then?"

"I just had some questions about Stiles," Danny said as he sat down on the other end of the couch. "And his relationships with everyone else."

"Why can't you ask him about them?" Boyd asked. To be honest, he didn't know much about Stiles, outside the fact that Erica liked him and Boyd found him to be a little annoying sometimes, no matter how loyal he was.

"I don't want him to get defensive and worried that I'm going to like...break up with him," Danny said, face pinching up a bit as he spoke. "He doesn't need that sort of worry right now."

"Well, I know he and Erica get along," Boyd said. "Like in a...boyfriend girlfriend sort of way if Erica was interested in actual labels for her many relationships, which she really isn't. I don't think any of us really are."

"Right," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I am. I am Stiles' boyfriend and he's mine and I just don't know if that means...he'll stop being with them."

"Do you want him to? Because if you do that's something you should sort out with him like...now," Boyd said. "Before anyone gets too attached to anyone else."

"It's not a problem," Danny said. "I'm not the jealous type, really. I just want to know if anyone else is going to like...take him away from me, I guess."

"We're pack, Danny. You too," Boyd said. "We can't take each other away from each other. We all...well most of us love each other too much for that. I'm not sure if Stiles and Jackson really like each other at all, or even Stiles and Derek but I don't think you have anything to worry about. Stiles just likes spreading his love I think, now that he's got some place safe to do that."

"But I don't," Danny said. "I...I like Stiles. I like the rest of you too but not romantically. Is that...okay?"

Boyd shrugged. "Hell if I know. I don't think we're exactly your normal pack of werewolves and humans. I think we're allowed to make it up as we go along. If you only want to be with Stiles, I don't think anyone's going to complain. I'm really only with Erica, and sometimes Lydia too but that's more of a...comfort thing over an actual relationship, if that makes sense."

"Yeah, it does actually," Danny said, shoulders slumping a bit as he relaxed. "I just don't want to mess it up you know? Stiles, the pack, all of that..."

"You're not going to," Boyd said. "Seriously, don't worry about it, and make sure you actually talk to Stiles if you _are_ worried about anything. Sure, he's going through a lot of shit right now, but we all are. We deal better when we have each other, most the time anyways."

Danny nodded. "I guess I'll head over to his place then."

"Probably a good idea," Boyd agreed.

Danny got to his feet, hand moving up to rub his neck again as he scuffed one of his toes against the floor. "Thanks for talking with me on such short notice. I know we aren't exactly friends."      

"We're pack," Boyd said. "That's good enough for me."

"Still. Thanks," Danny said with a smile.

He gave a short wave and then headed out the door. Boyd sighed and closed his eyes. He needed a nap.

 

-.-

 

Boyd finished his last push up and rolled over onto his back as he brought one of his arms across his chest to stretch it out. The sound of the Camaro doors slamming shut and the voices of his three packmates had alerted him of their arrival. He got to his feet just as Isaac threw open the door. The other beta threw his bag down on the ground and bound across the living room floor to launch himself at Boyd, wrapping like a spider-monkey around Boyd's body.

"Hey Boyd," Isaac said, burying his face in the other's neck, nuzzling until his scent was firmly marked on the other beta.

Boyd swiped his hands down Isaac's back and then pried him off. "I'm all good, you guys?" He glanced around Isaac to see Jackson, who actually looked healthy for the first time in way too long.

"Good, I'm good," Jackson said with a short nod.

Derek shut the front door and wrapped his arms around Jackson's middle, hooking his chin on the shorter werewolf's shoulder and meeting Boyd's eyes. "Anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

"Nah," Boyd said, moving to sit on the couch. "Scott took care of everything just fine. I think he needs to talk to you actually."

"Cool, I'll give him a call," Derek said. He patted Jackson's hip and then grabbed his own bags before heading up the stairs.

Isaac collapsed onto the couch and laid his head on Boyd's lap. "You look happy."

"Guess things are looking up," Boyd said with a nonchalant shrug. "You should give Erica a call. Just let her know you're back."

Isaac beamed up at him and dug into his pocket for his phone. "Good idea."

Boyd looked up at Jackson. "Have you called Lydia yet? And Danny?"

"I'll do it now, got something to give her," Jackson said. He pulled out his phone and headed for the kitchen.

Boyd leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes, unable to help a smug smile.


End file.
